


Fanboy

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf Season 4 Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cousins, Fanboy, Fangirl, Gen, Season 4 Episode 6, mentions of boyband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based off of Season 4 Episode 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> MASSIVE thanks to Missus_T this week...without her nothing would have a title....

Derek hadn’t spent much time with his cousin. (Course she didn’t know they were cousins, but that was beside the point.) This wasn’t exactly how he wanted to spend their first bonding time together, but mass murdering took precedence over family time.   
After not finding any scents in the woods, Malia and Derek sat in the car trying to think where to look next. Derek started the car, knowing they would have to drive somewhere else to find the other pack, and turned on his mp3 player. Humming softly along to the song while thinking, Derek was shocked out of his revery by Malia punching his arm.  
“HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS SONG?!” Malia growled excitedly. Blushing, Derek knew that he had been caught with his guilty pleasure on display.   
“Umm, well Cora…,” Derek stuttered trying to not flush.   
“Bullshit! You are totally a Directioner! Aren’t you!?” Malia questioned while bopping along to the song.   
When the chorus hit, Derek couldn’t help himself and starting singing along with Malia and smiling. As the song ended, Derek looked over at Malia.  
“Do me a favor, don’t tell the pack about this?” Derek asked. “It could be our thing, give us something to do together occasionally?”  
Malia looked at Derek with a small smile on her face. “No problem. I won’t tell Stiles, but Kira and Lydia might have to join our small fan club.”  
Returning her smile, Derek nodded his head in agreement. It would be nice to spend time with his cousin and girl pack members. Especially if it meant not being teased about his choices in music.


End file.
